Transferred
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: Well lets see, first of all Molly Weasly turned up in my backyard, yes that's right a so-called fictional character turned up in my back yard. Next thing I know the police call- my parents are dead. Now, I live in an alternate universe in which Harry Potter exsists- me a major Potter Fan, You could say that my thoughts were all over the place. Click the link to read about my life.
1. Chapter 001

I flipped the last page, read the ending and closed the book after reading it for the 22nd time. If you haven't already guessed it's Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I knew every detail of every book, no I wouldn't be able to tell you exactly what page something was on but I would never be able to do a stunt like that.

POP

I jump up from my spot beside the ash tree in the field beside my house. I see something moving just up ahead sprawled in the grass. I pop my book back in my bag. Sling it over my shoulder and walk up toward the now motionless figure. It was a woman with red hair. I wonder how she got there; it was like she just appeared out of nowhere. She was an adult and was starting to wake. I knelt beside her and pulled out my water bottle. I waited for her to completely get up.

"Where am I?" She asked after looking around briefly," I swear I will kill those boys, who knows where they've sent me now."

"Excuse me," I say, "but who are you, you just appeared out of nowhere."

"My name is Molly Weasley, who are you deary?" she says.

* * *

So first chapter... anyway this is a story that me and my friend Taylor were writing for some time and decided to post it- so here it is... we'vve sort of entered our pen name characters into the story so i hope you have fun with it.


	2. Chapter 002

Chapter 002

I open my mouth in shock horror that name only existed in books, the very series I was obsessed about. I close my mouth and say, "My name is Jayme, and is it true, are you really Molly Weasley, Mom of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny?" Mind you I forgot to breathe in that. You could say that I was a little flustered.

It was her turn to look at me with the weirded out facial expression. "How did you know all that?"

"You could say I'm a fan, come with me I'll show you what I mean."

My parents weren't home so I lead Mrs. Weasley through the lounge room and straight into my bedroom. My walls were plastered with pictures of most hp characters. Her mouth dropped open.

The Weasley's were pretty hard to miss because they were all together and red headed. "But, what, how?"

I ponder for a second, "What year is it right now?" I ask her.

"1987"

I put the pieces together in my mind, but there was something missing. "How did you end up here anyway?"

"Fred and George had a little accidental magic."

"Okay, I think I might have an idea of what happened, you see, here it's 2012. Which means either you've travelled to another dimension where magic actually doesn't exist or forward in time, either way I'm pretty sure you should be able to apparate back."


	3. Chapter 003

Chapter 003

"Really that's a relief, but I still want to know how you know all this stuff and how come you've got pictures of my entire family, and they're not all that old yet, Ginny's still 7 years old, but here she is a teenager."

I walk over to my cupboard and pull out my hp books and also grab the book from my bag. I lay them out on the bed and it was just my luck that the phone rang that very second. "I'll be back it a sec." I say a quickly walk to answer the phone.

"Hello Jayme Speaking," I say into the speaker.

"Is this The Ryder Residence?" A gruff voice asks.

"Yes, and may I ask who this is and why you are calling?" I say curiously.

I'm from the local Police station and it is my unfortunate duty to deliver this message directly to the daughter of Katie Bell and Isaac Ryder.

You're speaking to her now.

"Well, then it is my job, unfortunately to tell you that you parents, have been involved in a car crash and unfortunately did not survive, and if you wish you may be picked up and brought to the police station to find out, but other than that you are legally allowed to stay at home alone and visit when you are ready.


	4. Chapter 004

Chapter 004

"oh-oh-okay..." I say quietly trying not to sob into the phone.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but someone had to," the policeman said softly, "Good bye."

"Bye..." I said before I hung up the phone.

I sat down on the couch and stared out into space.

I couldn't think straight, they were... dead, I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to appear in the room.

"What's wrong deary, you look very pale." She asked kindly taking a seat on the couch beside me.

It took a while to get anything out but I finally managed to get out the words;

"My parents are dead" The impact of those words finally reached my head and I fell the tears running tracks down my cheeks, slowly at first but running faster and faster. Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a tight motherly hug, wow she is a good hugger. She holds me there until the tears finally stop. She puts me at an arm's length a gives me a calculating look.

"Then it's decided, you coming back with me," she states and stands up, "Hurry up and pack a bag." She says with a smile.

* * *

**Just so you readers know, some stuff in this book is based of personal facts- like i have actually read Harry Potter that many times, more since we started writing...**

**But many things aren't- like my parents are both very alive and i used fake names in this - you'll find them out later they'll be big to the plot line XD**

** -Jayme**

**Anyway just Taylor here, don't worry guys, I'm pushing Jayme as much as humanly possible to get her to keep on writing... she's hit a writer's block at chapter 39... but that will be written by the time we post it so don't worry!**

**~~Taylor**

**BTW- srry for the short Chapters -Jayme**


	5. Chapter 005

Chapter 005

It takes me a second to process but then I jump up and give Mrs. Weasley a hug thanking her. I run to my room and pull down all my posters fold them up and put them in my bag before lying all my Harry potter books and movies over the top. I run to my wardrobe and fold up all the clothes that I will take with me before running to the bathroom and grabbing my necessities. I shove my makeup in as well and then shove it all into my bag. I zip it up just glad that it all fits then run into my parent's room I pull things into a bag and then look under the bed. I notice a very dusty bag. I shake off the dust and decide to leave the investigation till later. I shove it into my bag and return to the lounge room. Mrs. Weasley stands up from the couch grab one of my bags She grips my arm and I take a deep breath realising what was about to happen. It defiantly feels like getting sucked into a tube. But they never mentioned the whole feeling like you were shrinking.

It lasted a second and before I knew it I was standing just outside the burrow. I looked at Mrs. Weasley and got a little confused, you see I'm 16 and about the same height as Mrs. Weasley, but right now I feel tiny, it's like I've shrunk. She looks at me and covers her mouth.

* * *

**Yep. It's short.**

**But hey, I'm going to post 2 Chapters kay! If your lucky I'll post 3!**

**Leave a review and I'll send you a digital High Five!**


	6. Chapter 006

Chapter 006

"Oh my." She motions for me to follow and very soon I'm in front of a mirror. My mouth is wide open and I look about seven or eight. How did that happen? Molly finds her wand which she must have left behind summons the kids and sends all my stuff to Ginny's room. She taps her wand on my head and looks me up and down.

"Apparently your body is seven so you're the same age as Ron." she says. I did I little whoop in sarcastic joy.

"But how, I'm 16 not seven."

"Yes, well apparently it's only your body that is seven; the rest of you is still sixteen." She says with a frown, "I'm going to owl Dumbledore about this. He should understand what's going on."

"Mrs. Weasley, can I go meet him, I think I have something he might want to see." I ask

"Please, call me Molly." She said before all her children stumbled into the house. Bill being the oldest was about to go into his fifth year while Percy was about to go into his first. The twins looked at their mother worriedly, but she didn't seem to care anymore.

"Everyone, this is Jayme. She's staying with us, she's Ron's age physically but beware she's Bill's age mentally."

"What?" said everyone except Ginny she was a little young to get it.

I took a step forward and said;

"It means I'm sixteen up in my head even though I look only nine, if you want proof chuck me some Questions."

"Okay," said Bill with a bit of a smile, "You're on."

It became a one on one competition between me and Bill seeing as we would be in the same year if I wasn't physically so young.

Molly started chucking us some questions.

I answered most of them before Bill but he got the History ones better, it was sort of funny because I knew he'd become a curse breaker for Gringotts.

* * *

**See, two Chapters! Unfortunately for you I don't have time for a third one today though, I'm a busy Gurl!**

**Review and I'll send you a Digital High Five!**


End file.
